leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Swain/Abilities
Live= |-|PBE= * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 58 from . ** Base armor increased to 23 from . ** Base health reduced to 525 from 528. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 7 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ** Health growth reduced to 90 from 102. ** Mana growth increased to 57 from 47. ** Base attack range increased to 550 from 500. Swain can periodically target a nearby enemy champion to rip out a from them, dealing (5 level)}} magic damage and them X-units towards him. |description2 = Enemy champion leave a behind. Swain maximum health}} whenever he collects a , and can store up to 5 at once. |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Swain unleashes five bolts of eldritch power in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemies they hit. Enemies can intercept multiple bolts, taking bonus damage. |description2 = Bolts that kill their targets continue onward and restore . This can repeat indefinitely until the bolts reach their maximum distance. |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling = |Maximum Damage| % AP)}}}} %}} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = }} |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Swain summons a demonic eye at the target area that it for 2 seconds before exploding, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit, halved against non-champions, and them for seconds. |description2 = Enemy champions are for an additional duration and each grant Swain a . |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling = |Reduced Damage| }} %}} |leveling2 = }} |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Swain launches a demonic wave in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies it passes through. |description2 = Upon reaching its maximum distance, the wave returns to Swain, detonating at the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and them for seconds. |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling = }} |leveling2 = |Maximum Damage| }} |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Swain frees the demon within for 12 seconds, gaining . |description2 = While Demonic Ascension is active, Swain drains the 3 enemies closest to him, prioritizing champions, dealing magic damage to them each second, and himself for each enemy hit, reduced by 80% against minions and monsters. |description3 = After health}} with Demonic Ascension, Swain can end its effects early to cast Demonflare, and automatically does so at the end of its duration. |description4 = Swain consumes all of his , dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies based on their number. |description5 = |flavorsound = |leveling = |health}}}} |leveling2 = % AP)}}|Maximum Damage| }} |Reduced Healing| % AP)}}}} |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |Maximum Damage| }} |leveling5 = |range = |target range = |attack range = |travel distance = |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |angle = |inner radius = |tether radius = |speed = |cost = |costtype = Soul Fragments |cooldown = 120 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }}